The hatred of Mary Sue
by marysuewriterhere
Summary: Remember how everyone loved Mary Sue at Hogwarts? Well not in this story!last chapter up Hey I want five more reviews before I start my new one!
1. Default Chapter

The hate of Mary Sue

I wrote a story about everyone in the school loving Mary Sue, now here is one for the hatred of Mary Sue. 

"What is this?" Mary Sue asked herself as she walked into her kitchen. 

There was an owl standing on the top oh a chair with a letter in it beak. 

"Wait I have heard of this!" She said. "Owls deliver messages for witches and wizards! I must be a witch!" 

Of course Mary Sue knew that she was a witch even though she was muggle born, and muggle born's were supposed to be surprised at that fact. Not Mary Sue though, she was way too smart for that. She took the letter from the owl excitedly and ripped it open. 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) 

Dear Mrs. Mary Sue. 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress 

"I am confused though." Mary Sue said. "I am fifteen, I should be in sixth year. I should have started five years ago. Hmmm... I hope I will be ok when I start the sixth year." 

How Mary Sue knew she was supposed to start when she was eleven? We will never know. Mary Sue lived all by herself in a fancy mansion. She somehow ended up knowing that she should go to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. Once she was done she went back to her Mansion and excitedly waited for September first. 

On September first Mary Sue arrived at platform nine and three quarters. She was hoping to find a boy named Harry Potter. She had read all about him over the summer and learned that he was famous, and he had two best friends named Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She knew they would be friends and the trio would turn to a foursome. Harry Potter was in her year. Mary Sue had made herself looking absolutely stunning. She already had natural blond highlights in her brown hair. She had put her hair back showing off her face and had worn a tiny mini skirt and a tight tank top. She knew all the boys would fall in love with her. She was that beautiful. Her eyes at moment were green, they often changed colour. 

Mary Sue found a compartment and sat by herself waiting for someone to come in. A blond boy with a pointy face but very handsome stepped into the compartment, behind him were two rather large boys. 

"Oh, great. It's another one." The boy said. 

"Hi, Draco Malfoy. I am Mary Sue." She said. 

We still don't know how she knew who he was, but she also knew who the two big boys were. Their names were Crabbe and Goyle. 

"I figured as much." Draco said. 

"You knew my name was Mary Sue?" She asked. 

"Yea, how could I have not known. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We don't want to be sharing the compartment with her. Remember last year?" 

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement and the three boys left. Mary Sue was very confused. Draco should have wanted to date her. A moment later the compartment door opened again. 

"Oh no..." Colin Creevey moaned. 

"Another one?" Dennis Creevey asked. 

"Yup, and their aren't any compartments left except for the one Draco Malfoy just took." 

"Wait, where did Draco go?" Mary Sue asked. 

"Um the one next to us." Dennis said. 

"Ok, well you two can have this one." She said. "I'll go to Draco Malfoy." 

Mary Sue didn't want to be seen with Colin and Dennis Creevey! That would be very embarrassing. She shouldn't be with Draco either since he was Harry Potters enemy but, she was Mary Sue. She would be the one to bring Slytherin and Gryffindor close. Mary Sue stepped into the compartment that Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were in. 

"Oh. Will. You. Look. At. That." Pansy said very rudely. 

"Yea I know." Draco moaned. "What do you want Mary Sue?" 

Mary Sue stared. What was going on? Why was everyone being really mean to her? She was beautiful and perfect. The guys should be falling all over her. 

"Er... my compartment got filled with unpleasant people and..." 

"So you thought you could just come and here and make yourself at home?" Draco asked. 

"Well yea, if you don't mind." Mary Sue said. 

"Well we do. I wouldn't even send you to go see Harry Potter and that is saying something. Really, really saying something!" Draco said. "And I would love to just..." 

Draco pretended to punch someone in thin air. 

"Harry? Do you know what compartment he is in?" Mary Sue asked excitedly. 

She was about to see her knew best friends. 

"Yea, but I'm not telling you." Draco said. 

Mary Sue plopped down on to Draco's lap. 

"Please..." She said sweetly. 

"No, now get off me. I don't see why all of you always try and become friends with those three. They never accept you. Besides you'll be dead in a month since you all seem to think you can kill the dark lord." Draco said shaking his head. 

"You mean Lord Voldemort? Can't you even say his name?" Mary Sue asked. 

"Yes..." Draco said. "It isn't exactly brave. Just because everyone seems to think Potter is brave by saying it doesn't mean they will think you are, I'll have to curse myself later for saying this but someone like Potter saying it is big deal after what he went through. People like you... well you do it because you think everyone will be impressed by you but they aren't." Draco said. 

"Get off my boyfriends lap." Pansy said. 

"Draco and I are together now." Mary Sue said. 

"No we aren't." Draco said. He shoved her off his lap. 

Mary Sue left the compartment embarrassed, the six Slytherins were all laughing. Mary Sue peeked into every compartment she passed and she always heard the familiar. 

"Oh no... not another one!" 

Mary Sue found the compartment that Harry and his two best friends were in, except Hermione groaned and locked the door. Mary Sue who was naturally smart seemed to know the spell to unlock the door even though she never tried it before. She unlocked the door and stepped into the compartment. 

"Hello, my name is..." She began to say. 

"We know. Mary sue." Ron said. "Just to let you know, Hermione and I are dating and so are Ginny and Harry. So don't try anything. We also aren't looking for any knew best friends. The trio is just fine." 

Mary Sue expected Hermione to be indignant about what Ron had said but she instead laughed. Mary Sue left he compartment sadly. She went back to the compartment where Colin and Dennis were except they got up and left mumbling as she stepped in. Mary Sue sat all by herself not understanding what was going on. 

The train arrived at Hogwarts and everyone got off leaving their luggage behind. Mary Sue began following her fellow sixth years when Draco stopped her. 

"You are a new student, therefore you cross the lake with the first years." He said. He flashed his Slytherin prefect badge at her. 

"Yes, but it is different with me because..." 

"No it isn't you aren't any different from anyone else. Now go on." Draco said. 

"But..." 

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to deduct points from whatever house you end up. I'll let Professor Dumbledore know. He told us prefects to let us know if this kept happening. Now go on." Draco snapped. 

Mary Sue followed the tiny first years to the boats. She climbed into a boat with three boys. 

"It is one of them isn't it?" The little boy asked his friend. 

"Yup. My sister warned me to watch out for them." 

Mary Sue ignored the little boys who were making fun of her all the way across the lake. Mary Sue followed them all very slowly as they went up the castle steps. Professor MgGonagall was waiting for them. Professor McGonagall stared at Mary Sue for a moment. Mary Sue could have sworn she heard a: 

"It is another one." 

All the first years ignored her when they had to wait for the sorting to begin. When they all finally were allowed into the Great Hall, Mary Sue heard a loud groaning from the students and teachers as she stepped in. 

"Alexander..." Professor McGonagall started to say after the hat had finished its song. 

"Er... excuse me Professor I am sure I go first." Mary Sue interrupted. 

"No... oh whatever. Just get up here then. No point in arguing." Professor McGonagall said rather sharply. 

Mary Sue ran up to the stool with the sorting hat and stuck it on her head. 

"Another one?" The hat whispered in her ear. "I suppose you expect to get into Gryffindor. Sorry I don't think so... um you've got brains but Ravenclaw doesn not suit you. You would not be loyal to your friends so I don't think you can end up in Hufflepuff..." 

"Not Slytherin." Mary Sue whispered. 

"Pulling a Harry Potter? Harry Potter didn't belong in Slytherin though... you do so better be SLYTHERIN!" 

All the house's applauded loudly except Slytherin. There was a loud groan from them. Mary Sue made her way to the Slytherin table. She somehow ended up sitting beside Draco Malfoy. He did not look happy about this arrangement. 

Once the other three houses calmed down the sorting resumed. 

Mary Sue felt depressed. What had happened? She should have had a boyfriend by now, which would be Draco. Her best friends should be Harry, Hermione and Ron and all four houses should be all getting along. The Slytherin house seemed to be more angry with the other houses. They were shooting glares at the other house tables who were chatting happily. 

Will Mary Sue be happy in her new house? Find out in the next chapter. 


	2. chapter 2

After the feast the Slytherin fifth year prefects began calling all first years to follow them. Mary Sue started to follow Draco and Pansy determined to have Draco as hers. 

"We have already discussed this, you are a new student, you go with the first years." Draco said to her. 

"I am not having someone who is younger then me lead me around. I will be fine on my own." She said. 

"Listen here!" Draco said grabbing her arms. "There is nothing special about you, you have to follow the rules just like everybody else!" 

"Oh it is not like you do!" Mary Sue retorted. "Besides I will follow the rules I just don't want to be lead everywhere by someone younger then me." 

Draco stepped closer to her, Mary Sue could smell soap and she breathed it in hoping he was going to kiss her. He looked her straight in the eyes and glared. 

"I am going to be watching your every step. I can put you into detention anytime I want, I have the power. Now don't argue with me." He said is a slow cold voice. 

"Really? Well guess what the first years are gone! So I guess I will have to follow you, and by the way! I guess you are going to have to take points away from Slytherin, you said so outside." She whispered smiling at him. 

Draco pushed her away still glaring, he beckoned for her to follow him and he started walking away in fast strides. 

"The sixth year girls dormitory is at the very top." He said. "You will be sleeping in their dorm but you will be taking classes with the first years for two weeks." 

"I have to take classes with the first years? You mean I don't take them with the sixth years?" Mary Sue asked shocked. 

"Eventually you will." Draco said in an irritated voice. "You stay with each year for two weeks. You can't take sixth year classes because they are N.E.W.T levels. You still need to take your O.W.Ls and that will determine what N.E.W.Ts you can take. You fifth year will be four weeks long because you need time for examinations." 

Mary Sue sighed, this wasn't how she had imagined Hogwarts at all. Her and Draco should be dating by now. He stayed way ahead of her until they met a dead end. Draco said the password and they went into the common room. The Slytherin common room was decorated with green and silver. It looked as though it was underground. Draco pointed at the girls dormitory and then went on to the boys dormitory. The sixth year girls dormitories were at the top of the steps and then they went down. Mary Sue was glad she didn't have to sleep down there. 

Inside the Dormitory there were four poster beds and one little cot. Mary Sues trunk sat in front of it and she guessed that was her bed. It didn't seem fair that the other girls got comfortable beds while she got a cot. She climbed into the cot and closed her eyes. _At least Draco Malfoy held you close._ she thought to herself. 

Authors note: Mary Sue and Draco will not date. They go to the Halloween ball together but that is being Draco asks her as a joke. 


	3. chapter 3

Mary Sue was not enjoying herself at all, during her first two weeks at Hogwart's she did everything spectacular. She was able to do all the spells that the teachers showed her, she was also given extra homework because she had to learn the spells faster then the first years which she did. The problem was the first years weren't very nice to her. The teachers wouldn't do anything about it either because they were younger then her, so therefore it shouldn't bug her. She passed all her classes just fine. 

The next two weeks were just as awful she of course was able to do everything but the second years were just plain mean, and again the teachers didn't care. They told her to grow up. Professor Snape had even told her the same thing Draco Malfoy had told her: "You aren't special."   
She didn't understand why everyone was telling her that. She was suppose to be treated like a princess but she wasn't. She had to choose two or more new classes as well, she chose: Care of magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. 

The same happened when she entered third and fourth year. Although she did run into complications with summoning charms. She finally managed it though and was passed into the fifth year. 

For fifth year she was told that she wouldn't be with the fifth years, she was just going to get notes to study for the exams. She would have two weeks to learn everything she needed to know for the exams and she also needed to study everything she had learned since the beginning if the year, Mary Sue was finding this frustrating. She was happy though the Halloween ball was approaching and Draco Malfoy asked her to go with him. 

Halloween Ball

Mary Sue clutched Draco's arm happily as they went down to the Great Hall for the ball. She was extremely excited to be going out with one of the cutest guys in the school. They danced a couple of times, Draco smirking about something the whole time. Suddenly he told her he would be right back to get punch so she waited around Draco's friend until he came back. She was glancing around the Great hall when people grabbed her from behind and ripped her dress robes. Next someone poured juice all over. Then she was punched and kicked in the stomach, she tried to run away sobbing as everyone in the Great Hall laughed. She felt something hard fall on her head and everything went back. 

Mary Sue woke up in a broom closet later. There was a blanket next to her so she wrapped herself in it and ran to the Slytherin Common Room. It was empty and she realized that people must be in class. She was glad she didn't have to go to class, she went up to her dormitory to have shower and then changed into her regular robes. She decided from then on she would stay in the dormitory under her invisibility cloak to work. (We don't know how she got one.) 

Exams

She had managed to avoid everyone quite fine, she hadn't eaten for awhile and she was feeling quite dizzy. She had her first exam the next day so she decided to eat something. As she was walking through the common room she caught the sixth years huddled in a corner talking. She approached them quietly to listen to what they were saying. 

"I haven't see her." Pansy was saying. 

"Do you think we were too mean to her at the ball?" Blaise asked shaking her head. 

"No." Draco said. "She still thinks she is perfect, once she realizes she isn't I'll consider and listen to the word consider being nice to her." 

"It's weird." Theodore said. "Draco always goes after the Mary Sues." 

"Yea well you know what happens every time I do." He said. 

They all nodded. 

Mary Sue sat through all her exams and she felt she did them pretty well even though the examiners seemed to be pretty annoyed by her. One of them told her she wasn't special like usual. She would get her OWL results in two weeks. So she had two weeks off. Professor Snape told her not to be happy about that because she had a lot to catch up in. 

Mary Sue got her results and passed all her classes fairly well. She was excited about this and she decided to finally walk around the grounds without her invisibility cloak. She wandered into the forest where the Centaurs were. 

"Oh great another one thinking she can past the Centaurs." Bane said. 

"Actually I didn't know..." Mary Sue began. 

"Silence. You'll pay for coming in here Mary Sue." 

All the Centaurs started hitting with her arrows it was very painful finally it stopped hurting and she died. The entire school heard about it that night there was a party in the Great Hall. 

The end. 

"I wonder when the next Mary Sue will come." Hermione asked. 


	4. Hey what is wrong with everyone?

OMG WHY HASN'T ANYONE READ THIS THIS IS FUNNY YOU KNOW! A PARODY ON MARY SUES! I THOUGHT FOR SURE THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE MILLIONS OF REVIEWS! THERE USUALLY ARE! IF IT'S BECAUSE OF THE TYPOS WELL THAT WAS DONE ON PURPOSE BECAUSE MARY SUE STORIES ARE USUALLY UN EDITED! I WAS LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF WRITING THIS STORY! SO READ THIS I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE IT! 


	5. AN

Why hasn't anyone reviewed? I thought that people loved the Mart Sue stories? Come one, tell me what you think. I want at least five reviews before I start my new one. 


End file.
